


Honey.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Baker!Shawn, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, its just cute okay?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach





	Honey.

Shawn wasn’t just your neighbor, he was one of your best friends. A best friend who you had a massive crush on. He didn’t really give you a choice though. Shawn was perfect, he was a little dorky, and sweet, and the best listener when you needed a shoulder to cry on. You weren’t positive, but something told you that he felt the same about you. He’d always bring you muffins, or cupcakes from his shop at the end of the night, sometimes when you’d had a really shitty day he’d show up at your door with a smile and ingredients for your favorite cupcakes of his. He always said they’d never be in the shop because they were ‘our little secret.’ **  
**

It was another Friday night in his kitchen, music playing from his speakers with you sat on his counter while he worked on a new recipe he’s been trying out for the shop. He never talked much when he was baking, but you were happy to be there as his taste tester.

“I love watching you work. You’re so in your element”

“What can I say, cupcakes are my passion,” he smirks up at you.

Quickly you dip your tiny finger into the bowl of freshly made frosting.

“You can’t wait two minutes.” he chuckles batting your hand away.  

“Nope.” you hum around your finger, “I like this one. Are you going to keep it?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” he shrugs, scooping more of the purple frosting into a piping bag.“Do you want to help?”

“They’re not going to be very pretty.”

“It’s okay,” he laughs extending the bag to you, “I just wanted to make something. I kind of had a shitty day. This makes me feel better.”

You hop off the counter, taking the piping bag from him. It feels so awkward in your hand. Usually, you just stick with using a butter knife and plaster the little cakes in store bought frosting. He makes a bag for himself, taking a cupcake showing you how much pressure to use and when to lift up. It looks easy enough but yours turn out looking miles away from his.

“Don’t laugh at me! I’m trying.” you pout, playfully hitting his shoulder.

“I’m not it just…you’re really beautiful.” He smiled.

You look down, feeling your cheeks heat up and shaking your head. “Stop,” you smile nervously.

“I mean it.”

“What is with you and the flattery tonight.”

He’d been extra sweet to you all night, but you didn’t want to read too much into it because that’s what you always did. Something would happen, a boy would be nice to you or compliment you, you’d read between lines that didn’t exist and then end up making a fool of yourself. But apparently with Shawn, you were right.

He shrugs his shoulders, looking back down at his cupcakes with a coy smile, “You deserve to hear it.”

“Well…thank you.”

He sets down his piping bag, and step closer to you, “Can I kiss you?” Shawn blurted.

“What?” You giggle nervously. Of course, you want to kiss him, but you can’t be hearing him properly.

“I want to kiss you.” he whispers, eyes glued to yours, “Can I?”

It feels so random, so out of the blue and yet like you’d been waiting for ages. Like it was the perfect time. There is only a second of hesitation before your nodding your head slowly.

And he leans in framing your face in his large hands and slowly meets his lips to yours, first with a peck, and then with a proper kiss. It’s slow and soft. It feels like your lips were made for each other. He pulls away from you, with the widest grin on his face.

“You taste like honey.” He says making you giggle. You pull him back down, bringing his lips back to yours in another kiss, but he pulls away quickly again, and you see the smallest bit of insecurity behind his eyes.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
